


The Eyes That Watch You, The Eyes That Watch Me

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: If Baekhyun had known exploiting his youthful features, would leave him here, he would have never done it in the first place.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	The Eyes That Watch You, The Eyes That Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Roleplay 
> 
> I... I am not a fan of this theme... I just find it super cringey when it's just regular old couples trying roleplay...   
> So I bent it a little and tried something else.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun hates these scenes. He hates that they’re his most popular on the site and that the management keep putting him forward for more of them. If he’d had known exploiting his youthful face and pretending to be a bad student in that one scene would have forced him to end up doing them over and over, he’d have immediately turned it down. But the money was just too good back then to say no. And here he was again, tying a messy, but easily undone, knot in a tie that sits loose enough around his neck to let him undo the top two buttons. He’s urged into makeup and hair, every piece working to make his 26 year old self look like a passable college student. 

The scene is the same as ever, Baekhyun has forgotten to complete an assignment and is going to his professor to beg for a passing grade, or extra credit, or whatever it is this time. Baekhyun would be lying if he did more than skim read the script, it all ends the same way anyway. He did manage to take in his co-star's name though. Suho. 

Last night whilst doing his skim reading and all other necessary prep before a shoot, he’d clicked through a few of Suho’s scenes. Most popular had been his ordinary straight stuff so Baekhyun was a little confused as to why they were pushing him into this genre but the company worked in mysterious ways. Suho was ripped, that’s for sure though and that was always popular for the role opposite Baekhyun. One thing that Baekhyun was lucky about was that he got away with being thinner and willowy and didn’t have to spend hours upon hours in the gym. 

Once he’s declared camera ready, he walks out onto set. Suho is already in position, seated behind the dark wooden desk Baekhyun knows he’s going to be bent over later. He looks darkly handsome with their styling choices and Baekhyun psyches himself up for the scene. The first few shots are the same as always. Baekhyun being coy begging for forgiveness, Suho saying no, Baekhyun offering himself in some way or another before Suho eventually gives in. They break very quickly to check that both Baekhyun and Suho are suitably prepped for things to get heavier and when it’s all approved, it amps up. 

Baekhyun is caged into the desk by Suho’s arms and despite being roughly the same height, Suho has a way of making himself seem bigger. There’s no kiss, Suho goes straight for his neck and sucks messy kisses into the skin there. Baekhyun naturally moans at this but Suho pulls back tutting. 

“Now, now, Kyoong.” Baekhyun’s cutesy stage name sounds impossibly filthier when Suho drags it out like that. “You’ve got to be quiet. What will people say if they hear that coming from my office?” 

Managing to bite his lip and nod, Baekhyun finds himself getting into the scene way more than he usually does. They film a second angle for that, the first focused on Baekhyun and the other on Suho. Just as the script entails, when Suho finds a particularly sensitive spot on Baekhyun’s neck, Baekhyun slips up and another moan falls from him. Suho draws back with a sigh, tugging Baekhyun’s tie from his neck as he moves. 

“I should have known better than to believe you.” A camera zooms in as Suho places the tie between Baekhyun’s teeth and ties it behind his head. There’s another pause as it’s adjusted to be properly comfortable for Baekhyun before Suho continues with his lines. “Naughty boys deserve to be punished. In practically record time, Baekhyun has his pants around his ankles, baring his bare ass to the world. Suho manhandles him across his lap in the big chair behind the desk and two other cameras are set up to catch several angles at once. Knowing better than to tense up, Baekhyun relaxes his muscles in time for the first slap to land. He cries out against the gag, just as he knows he should and endures at least 15 more until he knows his skin will be tinted pink from the spanking. 

They break again, this time to let Baekhyun take a small break from the gag and for Suho to get himself prepped. Gulping down water, Baekhyun enjoys the brief respite until Suho returns. There’s a not inconsiderable bulge in his trousers and from there, everything moves quicker. Gagged once again, Baekhyun can’t complain as he’s manoeuvred to be bent over the desk. Suho’s hands are all over his ass, kneading the already sensitive flesh and making Baekhyun keen under the attention. He’s been half hard for most of this despite that likely never being on camera and he hears Suho groan when he brushes his thumb over Baekhyun’s already prepped hole. 

“You wanted me that badly, huh? That desperate to pass?” Suho’s words are low and go straight through Baekhyun who can only moan his affirmation into the gag. He hears Suho drag the zip of his suit pants down and does his best to relax again. The blunt head of Suho’s cock is pushing at his entrance but doesn’t breach him. Pausing to let the camera’s catch a close up of Suho pushing into Baekhyun’s, no doubt slightly swollen, rim, Suho slides in slowly. It’s a nice way of getting the shots they need and letting Baekhyun adjust to being spread open again. There’s a few slow drags in and out, for close ups later in the film most likely before Suho taps his hips twice in warning. Grabbing the edge of the table to brace himself, Baekhyun taps his foot against Suho’s ankle in confirmation and it’s all Suho needs to begin fucking Baekhyun in earnest. It’s hard, fast, brutal, Suho taking all he wants and Baekhyun just moans and clings to the desk as he knows he should.

One brief break to change some lighting and get new angles, has Suho stilling for a beat and Baekhyun gasping air back into his lungs. This is always Baekhyun’s least favourite part. He really doesn’t like the feeling of having someone cum inside him but it’s part of the job. When they get the go ahead for the money shot, Suho builds the pace again as Baekhyun throws his head back. 

“Don’t you dare.” Suho bends to stage whisper the words into Baekhyun’s ears who quietly sobs into the tie. Just as Suho’s pace turns properly frantic and Baekhyun readies himself, Suho suddenly pulls out and decorates the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and the curve of his ass in cum. Baekhyun hears a slight murmuring from the staff, which likely means that wasn’t exactly in the script but Baekhyun prefers the change of direction. Knowing his next part is to slump to the floor exhausted, Baekhyun lets himself slide back off the desk into a half graceful heap. Suho bends smirking and pets his hair. “Good boy.” 

And just like that. The scene is done. Baekhyun quickly thanks a few staff before racing to the showers. He cleans off quickly, there’s not much worse than dried cum for itchiness against the skin and he jerks himself off with all the efficiency he can to give himself a little relief. Properly clean and presentable, Baekhyun makes his way back to the set. If there’s any pick up shots, they’ll likely film them tomorrow after it’s all sorted but from the sounds of things, everything seemed like it had gone to plan. As he’s leaving, Suho catches him. 

“Hi Baekhyun. Sorry for changing things up like that. Sehun mentioned that you weren’t a fan of your partners finishing inside you.” Suho’s words show a remarkable kindness, something he doesn’t find super often in the industry. Laughing merrily, Baekhyun loops an arm through Suho’s. 

“Come on then. Let me buy you a coffee as thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
